Super Mario 64: The Escapade
Super Mario 64: The Escapade is a remake of Super Mario 64 and its DS remake. It features 5 more courses. It is for PC. List of changes: * Blue Toad and Waluigi are playable characters, alongside Mario, Luigi, Wario and Yoshi, who were playable in Super Mario 64 DS. * You can face-lift all heroes' faces (as well Toadette's face when taked the 1st visit in Rec Room, Bowser's face when defeated him 1st time and Peach's face when completed the game) like in Super Mario 64. * Behind the Waterfall course has now 3 Power Stars. You need Blue Toad to complete the 3rd star. * Big Boo is fought 2 times instead of 3, so in Big Boo's Balcony star you fight King Boo, so the mission's name changes to King Boo's Balcony. * Princess Peach has her ponytail from DS remake. * The castle grounds feature more bushes, trees and overall more nature than its previous iterations. It has different fences, and the small maze garden from DS remake is now much bigger. The biggest change is the Toad Village, when the heroes make their way from the village to the castle. * Toads have red, green, blue, yellow and purple colors. The Rec Room Toad is replaced by Toadette, so the main hall Toad has green color. * King Boo does not say "Big Boo's Haunt" in the signpost. This does Koopa the Quick, that doesn't say "Whoa!" after he's defeated by Mario in 1st race and Peach, who doesn't say "Princess Toadstool" in her letter to Mario. * Coach replaces the Big Penguin seen in Cool, Cool Mountain before a slide. * Bowser in the signpost say different. Instead of "Welcome! No one's home. Now scram--And don't come back! Gwa ha ha!", he says "Welcome, this is no one's home. Now scram and don't come back. Bwa ha ha! -Bowser". * Micro Goombas have bright yellow color, so they're different than other Goombas (Goomba, Big Goomba, Paragoomba, Galoomba and Big Galoomba) * These are 5 added courses to increase the limit: *# Koopa Harbor (course 6) *# Crazy Crazed Carnival (course 10) *# Magma Trench (course 14) *# Pipeline Palace (course 17) *# Star Blitz Galaxy (course 20) * Tiny Huge Island is the only course to feature all 8 missions from the other 64 series games. Playable Crew * Yoshi (start) * Blue Toad (start) * Mario (earn the key with Mario's cap in Goomboss Battle) * Luigi (earn the key with Luigi's cap in King Boo Battle) * Wario (earn the key with Wario's cap in Chief Chilly Challenge) * Waluigi (earn the key with Waluigi's cap with Peewee Piranha Punchout) Courses and Missions Course 1: Bob-omb Battlefield # Big Bob-omb in the Summit # Footrace with Koopa the Quick # 5 Silver Stars! # Shoot to the Island in the Sky # Mario Wings to the Sky # Cosmic Clone Warps In! # Find the 8 Red Coins # Behind Chain Chomp's Gate Course 2: Whomp's Fortress # Chip off Whomp's Block # To the Top of the Fortress # Shoot into the "Wild Blue" # Red Coins in the Floating Isle # Fall onto the Caged Island # Whomp King's Secret Hideout # Switch Star of the Fortress # Blast Away the Wall Course 3: Jolly Roger Bay # Plunder in the Sunken Ship # Can the Eel Come Out to Play # Treasure in the Sunken Ship # Blast to the Stone Pillar # Red Coins on the Ship Afloat # Through the Jetstream # Reach the Flowing Waterfall # Switch Star of the Bay Course 4: Cool, Cool Mountain # Slip Slidin' Away # Li'l Penguin Lost # Big Penguin Race # Frosty Slide for 8 Red Coins # Snowman's Lost His Head # Mario's Super Wall Kick # Boulders in the Mountain # Switch Star of the Cool, Cool Mountain Course 5: Big Boo's Haunt # Go on a Ghost Hunt # Ride Big Boo's Merry-go-Round # Secret of the Haunted Books # Seek the 8 Red Coins # King Boo's Balcony # Eye-to-Eye in the Secret Room # Road to Kamek's Basement # Switch Star of the Basement Course 6: Koopa Harbor (NEW!!) # Terror in the Harbor # Koopa the Quick in the Harbor # The Secret of the Clear Pipe # Red Coin Dash # Frosty Flower Freezes In # Switch Star of the Lighthouse # The Submarine Star Hunt # Turn On the Lighthouse's Light Course 7: Hazy Maze Cave # Swimming Beast in the Cavern # Elevate the 8 Red Coins # Metal-Head Wario can Move! # Navigating the Toxic Maze # A-Mazing Emergency Exit # Watch for Rolling Rocks # The Toxic Maze's Opal Pipe # Underground Switch Star Course 10: Crazy Crazed Carnval (NEW!!) # In the Pipeline Circus # Motley Bossblob's Carnival Wreck # Cosmic Clone in the Carnival # Underground Freez-a-thon Course 14: Magma Trench (NEW!!) # The Burning Tentacles